Mixim 11
Shogakukan | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = }} Mixim 11 is a Japanese shōnen manga by Nobuyuki Anzai. The manga started serialized in Shogakukan's manga magazine Shōnen Sunday in 2008, issue 22/23. Anzai was on hiatus since the end of serialization of MÄR until the serialization of this manga. Title was renamed in the issue 33 of 2008 from the original MiXiM♀12 to MIXIM☆11. Plot Three high school students, , , and , all seem to have zero luck when it comes to girls. One day a messenger named reveals that one of them is actually the prince of the star Polaris. Also, the prince had a spell cast on him at birth making it so that he'll never be loved by women in order to keep him from assimilating into society on Earth. However, there are twelve girls who are named after constellations that are immune to the spell. The three students must then figure out which one of them is the prince so that he can marry one of the twelve girls and take over the throne in order to prevent Polaris' light from going out.MiXiM♀12 Chapter 2 Pages 7-8 Characters Main characters * : An unloved student who gets into countless fights at school. He may possibly be the prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his left arm. He likes cute things. His 'weapon' is the five finger puppets, with each puppet having different powers. So far, only two puppets have been awaken. The puppet on his index finger is the first to be awaken, named Tongari, whose 'power' is extreme physical strength. The second one call himself Mr. Dandy, his power is to turn anything that Ichimatsu chooses to use as a melee weapon (example: a spoon) it will turn hard and take on a suitable form. Kamiya Yumi is proclaimed to be his "most special person". She was the one who gave him Tongari, as a protection charm from all the fights he gets into. He is currently undergoing training with momoko after losing to her in a fight. He gets very angry if anyone threatens the maidens. His anger peaked when the assassin, volcan tried to kill yumi.Out of all three of them is seen to be the most powerful. * : An otaku who likes wrestling, heavy metal music, and games. He may possibly be the prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his leg. At the arcade he is known as "$Lucky" (dollar lucky). He gets a nose bleed whenever he sees a girl he likes and is often suicidal (in a comical way). His weapon is his POP (the mangaka's version of the PSP) which makes the character and the character's power in any of the games he play real. He can control them by using the same controls he uses in the games. He shows an interest in Mao Kujou the most. He took one of the three marks on Ichimatsu and will be devoured by Tiamat in a year. He's currently training with momoko. * : A prodigy with a gentle demeanour, who acts like a cry baby. He has a problem saying no when people ask him for favours. He may possibly be the prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his butt. Has no immunity to girls and whenever he sees a girl's breasts, he reverts to a baby-like personality. His 'weapon' is a dog suit, and its 'power' is that his sense of smell becomes a hundred times better and his hearing increases by six. He had a date with Ren Katayama. He's also been training with Ichimatsu and is currently training with momoko to get stronger. He has one year before Tiamat comes to devour him. He has been transported to the Grand Canyon and has defeated one of the 12 enemies on his own using his new Dinosaur Suit, earning Jyuuzou's respect. * : Revealed to be an unknown 'fourth' candidate for being the Prince, having the star mark on his left arm. Said to be a decoy, but wants the throne. It makes him Ichimatsu's rival for the girls. Use's wine and a glass for his water based attacks. He disappeared after fending off the first attack by Big Bang. * : Ally of Utamaru, he's short but taller than Koume. Uses his "Triangle gate" to protect the girls when their constellations disappear. * : Ally of Utamaru, he uses a flask and lighter to burn his opponents. He's taller than Ichimatsu. * : The messenger from Polaris who is sent to find the prince on earth. She gave them protection of the stars and relay information to them. * : Year 2 student and Ichimatsu's friend since they're first fight, his first time was in 6th grade he's taken with 913 women ages ranging from 16 to 50. Was beaten in chapter 12 by Jyuuzou. He has a little sister, Nagai Akiko. He knows that Ichimatsu and the others are aliens, showing concern over they're lives being endangered. * : The only friend of Ichimatsu, Takezō and Koume. Childhood friends with Ichimatsu and has odd tastes. Ichimatsu knows a lot about her, such as the underwear she wears, her favourite food, and even her first crush. (Their classmates thought that Ichimatsu and Yumi's likes got switched at birth). She is also the constellation girl of Sagittarius. She has been targeted twice so far. She was angered when momoko said she was borrowing Ichimatsu. She's accepted that they're polarians, but is worried that one of them will leave earth forever. * : Class Rep for Ichimatsu's class, she has the mark of 'Aquarius'. She like the "Worthless-type of guy", her main interest is Takezou. She's first targeted by Arachne using a worm to possess her friend and fell asleep. She's friends with Yumi and Ren. She and Ren spent the night looking for Yumi after the assassin attack. * : She has the mark of 'Libra'. She went on a date with Koume and calls him Onii-chan, her dog's name. She was targeted by an assassin along with Yumi and Mao, but escaped with Mao when Yumi fought the assassin. * : Ichimatsu's classmate, Takayashi is a wallflower who doesn't stand out, but that's just a cover. Her true form is Momoka the 'Gemini' maiden. She tried to meet them earlier in chapter 2 but failed due to more delinquents popping up. Since then she's watched them fight and determined that all 3 of them are too weak and the other girls will die well before Tiamat comes in a year. She's strong enough to defeat Ichimatsu and faster than Takezou's reflexes, she doesn't need protection and can fight on her own. She'll be training them for the next 30 days. She likes Ichimatsu's willingness to put his pride and spirit on the line. * : She's has the mark of 'Taurus', she was killed in Chapter 32 by an assassin. After dying she regained the memories of the stars, understanding why she was killed and appearing in spirit form to beg Ichimatsu to get up and protect the other girls. * : She's has the mark of 'Virgo', she was killed in Chapter 32 by the assassin. After dying she regained the memories of the stars, understanding why she was killed and appearing in spirit form to beg Ichimatsu to get up and protect the other girls. * : An Assassin sent to kill the maidens, he killed Virgo and Taurus and attempted to kill the others in class but Ichimatsu threw a chair at the window breaking it and injuring him. They fought and he poisoned him and started going after the maidens. He set up a barrier chasing the girls until Yumi decided to fight against him. Before killing her, Ichimatsu returned and defeated him. He was then attacked by Tiamat, before being swallowed he told Ichimatsu to kill Shadow Matter. Constellation Girls *Ren Katayama — Libra *Mao Kuhou — Aquarius *Yumi Kamiya — Sagittarius *Stella — Taurus *Jinrei — Virgo *Takayashi Momoko — Gemini Protection of the Stars (Powers) * Finger Puppets (Ichimatsu) — Ichimatsu's 5 finger puppets each host various abilities :*Tongari — Gives him 'Strength', his Nova of Sagittarius is a bow and arrow called "Chiron" :*Mister Dandy — His ability 'Dandyism' turns anything into a weapon, his nova of Aquarius is "Ganymedes", a pot with a large bird on top, he's serves as a source of information * POP (Takezou) — Takezou's POP (PSP) has various abilities depending on the game inserted :*Devilock-chan — His main offensive ability summons a huge girl character to attack using various game commands. Needs time to recharge. :*Devilock Hundred hands. A giant black centipede with hands protruding from its legs, thus hundred hands. :*Detector — The basic game, detects non-earth creatures * Dog Suit (Koume) — Enhances his smelling abilities by 100x and hearing by 6x, he gains dog abilities to put it simple, but no offensive powers. * Dinosaur Suit (Koume) — Awakens his Animal instinct allowing him to fight with enhanced strength. He can only fight for 10 minutes. * Triangle Gate (Nero) — Allows Nero to store anything in another dimension, but if they're there for 3 hours or longer, he can't find them. Anyone inside of it that's hurt will be healed by the stars light. * Sand Doll Aloise (Nero) — Creates Sand to swallow an enemy, using the gravity of the stars like an Lion Ant, it drags them below, to the centre of the planet to burn at the core. Used with Jyuuzou's Flame for a combination attack, and Earth. * Flask and Lighter (Jyuuzou) — Used together to create flames, he's shown two attacks so far :*FFWF - Full name is 'Fight Fire With Fire', creates a huge blaze from his mouth :*In Flame - Creates 'hitodama', living fireballs to attack from above, used together with Nero's Doll Aloise for a combination attack, and Earth. * Tiamat (Shadow Matter) — The constellation "Cetus" holds the executioner beast, Tiamat. It devours whomever has a cursed seal from the top members of BB0. Terminology * Big Bang Zero (BB0) — The organization seeking to kill the princes and the 12 constellation girls. Their home planet is Kochab. Their goal is to take the light from Polaris in order to regenerate Kochab and plunge Polaris into darkness. * Cursed Seal — Placed by members of Shadow Matter, it will slowly move toward the princes' marks over the course of one year, after which it will call upon Tiamat to devour the seal's host. It can't be removed by anyone other than the one who placed it. However, they can be transferred to others who willingly accept it. * Polaris — The wealthy home planet of the princes and recognized as the Symbol of Light. * Kochab — Big Bang Zero's home planet. It's a red giant wrapped in darkness; plants don't grow well and there's barely any water. * Nova — A power granted by the 12 constellations. Using it tires the user out due to the huge strain of maintaining it. References External links *WEBSUNDAY MIXIM☆11 Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen Category:Suspense anime and manga ja:MIXIM☆11